


Worth any price

by cheshirejin



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crossposted from hentai contest's "2011 Winter Break" + Nice List/ Sleigh Ride</p>
<p>Title: Worth any price<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Pairing: Dee / Ryo<br/>
Fandom: Fake<br/>
Genre: Fluff/Romance<br/>
Word Count: 206</p>
<p>Summary: A romantic Sleigh Ride in the mountains for the Holidays</p><br/>
            </blockquote>





	Worth any price

Dee smiled wide as he watched Ryo’s face light up. The horse drawn sleigh had just pulled up and the driver was gesturing for them to climb in. The driver introduced himself as Jack Frost and handed Dee a blanket, a thermos of hot cocoa and two disposable mugs.

“Our horse today is named Sootyfoot, I have a carrot you can feed him as a tip after the ride. If you need anything, speak up, the earmuffs I am wearing make me a little hard of hearing, but they keep my ears warm.” Jack said  and with a snap of his whip, they were off.

Watching Ryo positively sparkle as he snuggled next to him under the blanket while Sootyfoot pulled them along the packed snow trail made spending three month’s salary on a long weekend in the Adirondacks worth it to Dee. The extra two hundred for the romantic sleigh ride around the lake and the prerequisite fifty dollar bribe to keep monkey boy Bikki from raising a stink about the idea was worth it too. This time alone together was just what they needed. He wrapped his arm around Ryo and stole a quick kiss, which Ryo enthusiastically returned.  Yes, well worth the expense.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0002172x/)


End file.
